Por favor vuelve
by Hinata Gehabich
Summary: "todo es gris y negro, nada es igual desde que te fuiste, mi corazón late de manera diferente, quiero verte otra vez, mirar las estrellas junto a ti, por favor vuelve" Alice Gehabich
1. Muerte

**Sandy: volví con un nuevo fic**

**Kara (sarcástica): si que emoción**

**Sandy: si no quieres largo de mi vista**

**Kara (imitando): si no quieres largo de mi vista**

**Sandy y kumi (peleando): si no quieres largo de mi vista. si no quieres largo de mi vista...**

**Sandy: argh vamos al fic ¬¬**

El cielo era gris, la lluvia caía sin parar, yo me encontraba en el hospital, escuchaba y sentía que pasaba alrededor pero no podía… moverme, me llamo Shun Kazami tengo 18 años y tuve un accidente por el descuido de pelearme con la persona a quien yo amo: Alice Gehabich

**(Flash back)**

_Shun estaba caminando por Japón hasta ver a Alice con Klaus, ellos se estaban… besando, el pelinegro corrió eufóricamente hacia ellos_

_Shun: QUE ES ESTO_

_Alice: Shun te lo puedo explicar_

_Shun: que cosa que me engañabas con este tipo_

_Alice: no el fue el que me beso_

_Shun: hay si y como esperas que me crea eso_

_Alice: Shun por favor_

_Shun: mejor no hables esto se termina no quiero volver a escuchar de ti Alice Gehabich_

_Shun se alejo con un semblante enojado, por estar cegado por el enojo cruzo la calle sin ver por lo que lo atropellaron_

**(Fin del flash back) **

Después de esto termine en el hospital y cuando tuve noción de lo que pasaba escuche a alguien llorando junto a mi lo que parecía ser Alice

Alice: espero que me perdones pero quisiera que entendieras que fue Klaus (llorando)

Al ver que Alice vino solo por mi sabia que era cierto lo que decía, el dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo no se comparaba por el dolor que sentía por la necesidad de consolar a Alice, pero no podía simplemente no podía moverme, después de un rato sentí que Alice se recargaba en la cama para dormir, mientras dormía escuche que hablaba pero no entendía nada solo una frase

Alice: te amo Shun

De repente sentí que mi alma se desprendía de mi cuerpo, al ver que en realidad si pasaba, al ver a Alice trate de acariciar su cabello pero mi mano traspasaba su cabeza, segundos después vi una luz segadora y de esta saliendo una chica con alas de cabello rubio y ojos azules

Shun: tu quien eres

La chica sonrió y se me fue acercando

¿?: Hola tu debes ser Shun Kazami ¿no?

Shun: si pero tu quien…

Saria: mi nombre es Saria, me mandaron por ti

Shun: por mi

Estaba confundido, venia por mi

Saria: es que ha llegado tu hora

Shun: no, no puede ser no puedo dejar a Alice

Saria: lo siento mucho

Shun: esta bien pero podre regresar a despedirme

Saria: eso no te lo aseguro

Shun: por favor

Saria: ya te lo dije yo no decido eso, pero hare lo que pueda

No estaba muy convencido pero sabia que era mi hora, no podía cambiar el pasado, simplemente nada, en eso me acerque a Alice susurrándole

Shun: estaré siempre a tu lado

Al ver que Alice parecía despertar desaparecí en una niebla, grite su nombre pero ya no lo podía ver

Alice POV

Después de lo que paso con Shun no podía dejar de llorar, al recordar eso una y otra vez hace que se me rompa más el corazón

(Flash back)

_Alice caminaba por las calles de esta ciudad, en eso aparece Klaus con una mirada inocente_

_Klaus: buenos días Alice_

_Alice: buenos días Klaus_

_Caminaron por un rato hasta ver a lo lejos a Shun, Alice se disponía a correr hacia el hasta que Klaus la detiene y la besa, la peli naranja forzaba para salir de ese beso pero Shun ya estaba ahí pi para recriminar lo que acababa de presenciar_

_Shun: QUE ES ESTO_

_Alice: Shun te lo puedo explicar_

_Shun: que cosa que me engañabas con este tipo_

_Alice: no el fue el que me beso_

_Shun: hay si y como esperas que me crea eso_

_Alice: Shun por favor_

_Shun: mejor no hables esto se termina no quiero volver a escuchar de ti Alice Gehabich_

_Shun cruzo la calle sin mirar que iba un coche a una velocidad impresionantemente rápida lo que provoco el accidente_

**CONTINUARA…**

**Sandy: les gusto n.n intente hacer un fic serio**

**Kumi: neee no te quedo**

**Sandy: cállate ¬¬**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	2. Viento

**Sandy: HOLA HOLAA**

**Kumi: chin ya la psicópata volvió u.u**

**Sandy: tu púdrete engendro ¬¬**

**Kumi: ¬¬ tardaste mejor al fic**

**Sandy: ¬¬**

Alice POV

Al despertar vi la sala con Shun ahí durmiendo, el doctor entro con calma y al estar ahí vio la pantalla que mostraba su ritmo cardiaco pero…

Doctor: e-esto no puede ser

Vi que marcaba en el teléfono del cuarto y llego una enfermera con un aparato extraño

Enfermera: señorita le pido que salga

Yo quería ver que pasaba pero no me quedaba otra mas que salirme, después escuchaba unos gritos

Doctor (dentro de la sala): súbele a 7!

Escuchaba como descargas eléctricas, después de estar escuchando que gritaban que subieran de número salió la enfermera seria

Enfermera: señorita, le tengo que decir que el señor Kazami… no sobrevivió ni con las descargas que le realizamos

Sentía como un nudo en la garganta, que mis piernas fallaban haciéndome caer y que mis ojos parecían llaves de agua abiertas

Alice: ESO NO ES CIERTO!

Quería saber que era un sueño, no quería perderlo, lo necesitaba, lo quería, no lo amaba

Quede ahí inmóvil, todo había sido mi culpa en especifico TODO

Shun POV

Junto al ángel que me había "recogido" del mundo de los "vivos" aparecimos ante una gran puerta de oro que al abrirse había hecho una luz cegadora

Saria: Shun? Pasa esta es tu nuevo hogar

Shun: …

Era hermoso el lugar, todo era naturaleza, no había quien peleara, no había nadie enojado todo era paz, si, el lugar era muy lindo pero nada comparado con Alice, MI Alice

Saria: Shun tie…

Shun: tú me dijiste que volvería a ver a Alice

Saria: se lo que dije y lo cumpliré pero eso seria tardado

Shun: que tan rápido seria que la pudiera ver

Saria: mhm pues, no se como 3 meses

Shun: QUE!

Saria: no grites

Shun: lo siento

Saria: te mostrare donde estarás

Shun: esta bien

La oji azul me llevo a una casa no muy grande pero del un tamaño perfecto solo para mi

Shun: ehm esto…

Saria: esta será como tu casa

Shun: ehm bueno

Saria: vendré a visitarte para ver si estas cómodo

La rubia sonrió y desapareció, al entrar era lindo ese lugar, verde con enredaderas en la pared, si era linda realmente, después de examinar vi un libro en la mesa llamado "mensajes a la tierra de los vivos" comencé a leerlo y vi algo que me llamo la atención

Alice POV

Tal vez habían pasado pocas horas de que me dieran tan horrible noticia, era las seis y media y parecía salir un atardecer, había recordado un lugar donde Shun me había llevado al cumplir un año juntos, un bosque de arboles Sakura, llegue al recordado lugar y me fui directamente a un árbol que tenia grabado algo

FLASH BACK

_Shun había llevado como aniversario a Alice a un bosque de arboles sakura, a Alice se le había ocurrido algo y le dijo que buscaran el árbol mas grande_

_Alice: Shun… ¿tienes una navaja?_

_Shun: ehm si Alice pero para que…_

_El chico noto las intenciones y se la dio_

_Alice: gracias_

_Ella se recargo en el árbol para acomodarse para escribir_

_Shun: espera… lo haremos juntos_

_Shun la tomo por la cintura y dibujaron un corazón con un "te amo" y sus iníciales_

_Alice: que lindo ¿no? Tenemos una pequeña marca del gran amor que nos tenemos_

_Ella sonrió al igual que el, al no resistirlo la beso dulcemente_

FIN FLASH BACK

Fui a donde habíamos hecho la pequeña marca y empecé a llorar, en un momento sentí el viento jugar con mi cabello, pero entre todo ese aire escuche decir algo "Alice, mi dulce princesa, ya no llores estoy aquí", reconocí esa voz… era… Shun… pero como el ya había… agite la cabeza y le dije…

Shun POV

Esperaba realmente que escuchara mi mensaje, odiaba realmente verla llorar y mas si era por mi culpa, después escuche su respuesta "Shun como es que me hablas si tu ya… no estas aquí" entre eso se escuchaban los sollozos

Alice POV

Estuve hasta ir respuesta "Alice no estoy físicamente, pero espiritualmente lo estoy y además no será tan fácil separarme de ti"

Shun POV

Miraba a mi Alice llorar mas pero sentía que era por felicidad pero la verdad no veía claramente por estar hasta acá arriba y ella ahí abajo "Shun yo se que estas aquí pero quisiera abrazarte, besarte, verte"

Alice POV

Espere y espere hasta que volví a escuchar esa dulce voz en el aire "espera un poco, volveré de una forma u otra, por que te amo Alice, te amo" llore mas aun al escuchar esas palabras

Shun: POV

Estuve ahí esperando hasta que apareció su voz "también te amo, esperare aquí tu regreso, te amo" sonreí al escuchar esas palabras

**CONTINUARA…**

**Sandy: waaa perdón por la tardanza es que es que tarea y pachanga y asi xD GOMEN TT^TT**

**Kumi: ¬¬babosa sentimental**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


End file.
